


Эгоизм и ложь

by SovietSatin



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Теперь же он припал губами к дьяволу, и тот с радостью ему отвечал.
Relationships: Magnus/Lestat de Lioncourt





	Эгоизм и ложь

Лестат упал к его ногам. Нет. Не могло же всё начаться вот так. Он готов был молиться, но какие молитвы, когда ты — приемник дьявола? Дьявола, который грозился себя сжечь. Бросить, растоптать сердце, оставить одного с диким сознанием щемящей любви к нему.

— Я кинусь в огонь за вами!

Он не ожидал этого. Выражение его лица изменилось незаметно и стало абсолютно нечитаемым — пропали дурная радость, возбуждённость, не было и чёткости. Это пугало и одновременно вселяло надежду. Потому что от Магнуса Лестат не почувствовал никакой опасности — тот погрузился в мысли, но не был зол или раздражён, забыл про разгорающийся огонь.

— Пожалуйста, мне нужно совсем немного времени.

— Ты действительно смелый, а не упрямый, — Магнус хрипло усмехнулся, — Я хотел грозить тебе сожжением, бросить тебя в огонь в случае неповиновения — ты сам готов сделать это, если я уйду сейчас. И моё сердце разрывается.

Лестат всмотрелся в его ослабшую фигуру, замершую рядом с огнём, хотел спросить: «Почему ваше сердце разрывается? Почему вы мучаете меня?» — но не решился и прикусил губу, даже не пикнув. Боль отвлекала, вынуждала молчать.

Магнус поднял руку, приказывая молчать и впредь — Лестат заметил движение краем глаза. Разбушевавшееся ревущее пламя тронуло нестерпимым жаром ладони и обнажённые запястья, опалило копотью кружева манжет. Лестат крепче вцепился в Магнуса — надеялся, что тот не сможет оттолкнуть. Спрятал руки под его камзол.

— Потому что я слишком долго _тебя_ искал, и продолжать поиски дальше у меня нет никакого желания. Как и нет желания тебя убивать. Потому что я пресытился этой жизнью, она скучна и однообразна, как и весь мир вокруг.

Ложь.

— Но вы сидите в этой башне и покидаете её исключительно из-за жажды. Вы ходите в лохмотьях, хотя перед вами открыты лучшие ателье и мастерские, перед вами открыт весь этот однообразный мир. Театры, балы, путешествия. Книги.

Иссохшие и неестественно холодные пальцы коснулись подбородка и заставили оторвать лицо от поношенных рейтуз. Лестат мазнул по ним взглядом и сам едва не отшатнулся — кровавые пятна пестрили на ткани там, где он только что её касался щеками. Откуда? На его лице нет ран.

— Слёзы, — раздалось в голове голосом Магнуса, — Смотри мне в глаза, Убийца Волков.

Уже вслух.

Лестат сжался, будто от страха, но ему виной был не Магнус. Не кровавые слёзы. Тёмные глаза на белом лице оставались спокойными и печально-бесстрастными.

— Обо всём этом большинство смертных, может только мечтать. Как и я сам.

— Я дарю тебе это!

— И одиночество. Я не хочу быть один, имея всё это, не хочу, заберите такой подарок обратно.

Разочарование и восторг. Именно это почувствовал Лестат, но не сам, не в своей душе, а увидел в бездонных замутнённых глазах, в шутовской улыбке. Лукавой, но доброй.

— Ты хочешь забрать у меня лишь эту ночь или следующую тоже?

— Следующую тоже, — Лестат шептал, несмело и нагло, на грани слышимости.

— Ты слишком жадный, малыш.

Сомнение в его голосе добило. Лестат упал в то, что терзало его раньше, когда братья возвращали домой, били и запирали — предательство и отчаяние, отвратительное, душное одиночество. Оно сродни воздуху в этой пылающей комнате.

— Как и вы. Вы за мной следили, вы похитили меня под носом у Никола и, не спрашивая моего желания, обратили, сделав ребёнком Тьмы. А теперь захотели бросить. Вы эгоист.

Лестат закричал. Собственный голос резанул по ушам так, что их захотелось закрыть, не слышать этого высокого визга — а Магнус не переставал улыбаться. Нежно и ласково, словно отец. Но Лестат уже не воспринимал этого. Слёзы застилали глаза алой пеленой, текли по щекам и шее, впитывались в давно пожелтевший воротник. Магнус прервал их большими пальцами, по щекам размазал. Облизнулся.

— Ты многое ещё не понимаешь. И не можешь себе представить, малыш, сколько я прожил, скольких я убил, какие события я видел воочию, — он выдержал паузу, — Продолжать я категорически не желаю.

— Сделайте мне последний подарок. Всего две ночи. Или забирайте всё назад, забирайте мою жизнь.

Лестата не волновала вечность, прожитая Магнусом, ему неинтересно было прошлое, история — он очутился на грани здесь и сейчас. Не по собственной воле.

— Ты выполнишь мою просьбу после этих ночей?

— Клянусь.

Пламя не унималось, но Магнусу, казалось, было на него плевать — он скользнул к стене и, встав на колени, длинными и грязными ногтями подцепил в кладке массивный камень. И достал его с поразительной лёгкостью.

— Стой тут. Ты пока не готов залезть туда — тебя охватит паника.

Узкий и низкий проход непроглядной чернотой зиял в стене. Магнус скрылся в нём, что-то заскрежетало и потянуло сквозняком — огонь, стремясь походить на живое и испуганное существо, учтиво отодвинулся в сторону. Что же там? Лестат и сам отпрянул. Но Магнус не пропал надолго.

Вновь по ушам ударил чёртов скрежет, и он выбрался, поднявшись на ноги. В руках его Лестат увидел свой плащ и ещё одно алое полотно — на том бархате сверкали золотые нити и жадные до света рубины с изумрудами: цветные всполохи их отблесков окрасили причудливо стены — будто стёкла витражей ранним утром в храме. Столь изыскано. И столь чуждо этому существу.

Лестата позабавил контраст между истлевшей одеждой Магнуса и этой роскошью.

— Как ты понимаешь, я подготовил этот костюм для тебя.

— Мне нужно вымыться.

— Зачем?

— Я… Моё тело в крови и грязи, и мне не хотелось бы пачкать эти удивительные одежды.

Магнус задумался. Недвижимый, он стал напоминать призрака. Забытого всеми, древнего и оттого беспощадного призрака.

— Тут недалеко есть широкий ручей.

Тон его голоса удивил Лестата: он как будто предлагал совершить какую-то шалость, а потому был язвительно игривым, но это предложение в самом деле слабо отличалось от шалости — за окном морозная зимняя ночь. Несложно было свалиться с простудой.

— Ни одна болезнь не возьмёт тебя теперь — они не властны над тобой. Но я не заставляю.

Усмехнувшись, Магнус вкрадчиво склонил голову к плечу и отворил тяжёлую дверь. Огонь горел ярким утихающим пламенем, светился в глазах его и плясал на лице, выделяя каждую, даже самую мелкую, морщину. Безрассудный мудрец. Старость, отражённая в его чертах, ни в какое сравнение не шла с тем, что жило в его глазах.

Магнус отложил вещи на пол — помещение было пустым, — учтиво, будто общался с барышней, помог Лестату надеть плащ и подал ему руку. И в тот же миг под ногами ничего не осталось.

Лишь звёздное небо стало капельку ближе. Они летели, но впечатляющего в этом не осталось — утро забрало, высосало вместе с кровью возможность этому восторгаться. Большее удивление вызвал пьянящий свежестью запах воды. Он застилал всё поле вокруг.

— Ручей спокойный и неглубокий, тебе нечего бояться.

На этих просторах, имеющих, к сожалению, края, они опустились. Лестат нехотя отдал Магнусу плащ, огладил свою шею и резко сдёрнул рубашку — она была ему уже ни к чему — так же поступил и с остальным. На снегу распластались пуговицы и грязные комья. Никакой ценности, никакого толку. Никакого стыда.

Снег царапал кожу острой обледенелой корочкой, подобно осколкам стекла, ветер хлестал голые бёдра невидимыми плетьми — он подгонялся буйным потоком, а потому был особенно холоден. Волосы разлетались, лезли в глаза и приоткрытый рот.

Лестат остановился у самого края, и пятки провалились в окоченевшую, но хлюпающую и сочащуюся землю. С посеребрёной глади воды на него смотрел юноша — неестественно белый, с глазами пугающе яркими, и волосы его в бледном свете луны выглядели чистейшим золотом. Лестат сжал свои волосы, необычайно густые и сильные, и знакомый незнакомец сделал это же. Всякие сомнения исчезли. Он готов был свалиться в обморок.

— Ты прекрасен.

Фраза прозвучала вслух, громко — Магнус не стал прятать её в плену мыслей. Но Лестат смотрел в воду и испытывал отвращение: это не он, это некто другой, тот, кто подменил его, лежавшего в полуобморочном состоянии, тот, кому Магнус отдал свою Кровь. Свой дар.

Прекрасная кукла, не больше. Отвлечься, отвлечься, отвлечься, не думать и не реветь.

Вода была мало отличима от кипятка. Не было разницы между обжигающим жаром и таким же холодом. И Лестат вскрикнул. Ноги задрожали, подкосились — он упал коленями на каменистое дно и ударился, почувствовав знакомую, человеческую, боль. Вода окрасилась красноватыми разводами.

Он склонился над ней, окунул в её прозрачные объятия лицо и намочил пышные спутанные кудри, испачканную грудь обтёр ладонями. Дрожь пронимала тело. Зная, что Магнус наблюдает, что Магнус восхищается, Лестат прогнулся, подставился лунному свету и затряс мокрыми волосами. Медленно.

Пальцы сгибались нехотя. Он встал, вылез на берег и посмотрел на свои коленки — целые, без единого следа, будь то царапина или синяк. И Магнус смотрел на них.

— Твоё тело уже никогда не будет подпорчено.

Это не было неожиданностью и почти не удивило. Ведь раны на шее подошедшего Магнуса не было уже в пылающем зале, а укус на собственной шее исчез.

— Я мокрый.

— Это не недостаток.

Элегантным движением Магнус прижал его к себе и накинул на дрожащие плечи плащ. Снег больше не кусал босые ступни.

— Мне нужно утолить жажду, птенчик мой.

Лестат безропотно обнял его за шею и они вновь поднялись — Магнус явно не любил передвигаться пешком. И на высоте, в его объятиях, было комфортно: ощущение полёта и сильные руки, точно обещающие, что Лестат никогда не упадёт вниз. Они вместе не упадут. Они так и будут вечно лететь, преодолевая километры, пересекая границы разных стран. Ах, если бы.

Ведь Магнус опустился на землю, не проведя в небе и пяти минут. Лестат со вздохом огляделся. Нищая, полупустая деревушка и оказавшиеся далеко огни Парижа, которые продолжали тысячей оттенков бить по глазам — мозаика из огоньков фонарей. Здесь же, на узкой деревенской улочке, не было ни души, но всюду стоял непонятный монотонный гул — сотни размытых, нечётких фраз. Чужих.

Магнус их будто бы не замечал. Он пронёсся по улицам, и мгновенно они очутились уже на другом конце деревни, перемахнули через низкий заборчик и отворили дверь аккуратного ухоженного домика. В кресле, недалеко от входа, спала пожилая хозяйка. Доски пола были прогретыми.

Лестат смотрел на Магнуса, спиной прижавшись к тёплой печи, трогал пальцами шероховатые полуразрушенные кирпичи, выглядывающие из-под облупившейся штукатурки. Дом был старый, вещи в нём тоже. В густом сумраке взметнулись от быстрого движения длинные тёмные волосы, в них сверкнули серебряные нити. Он чувствовал мыльный запах спящей старушки, но не чувствовал влечения. В отличие от Магнуса.

Лестат видел, не мог не увидеть, как тот приник губами к тонкой шее, как острые, подобные наточенным ножам клыки разорвали кожу. Как хлынула кровь. А дальше — всплеск, и чужие эмоции, чужое наслаждение. Магнус упивался сам, но Лестату отдавал лишь ощущения: ритмичная мелодия, звенящая в ушах, сладкий вкус, тепло, растекающееся по телу и власть, полная власть, контроль — именно они влекли Создателя и самого себя заставляли бояться.

Женщина была ещё жива, её сердце не сдавалось, но Магнус отодвинулся от неё, хоть и оставался по-прежнему близко. Лестат принюхался, его тело напряглось, а в груди зародилось слабое, несмелое желание. Старый дьявол умело соблазнял.

— Что такое, малыш? Тебе хочется? Но _пока_ рано — будь ты действительно голоден, эта женщина умирала бы не в моих руках. Запомни: прекращай до того, как остановится сердце.

Его лицо разгладилось, стало румяным и привлекательным — Лестат жадно и бессовестно пялился, запоминал, как выглядит его первая настолько странная и сильная любовь. Магнус стал таким горячим. Его тепло неумолимо влекло, и разморенный осовёлый Лестат протянул к нему руки. Он откликнулся.

Не осталось в душе никакого трепещущего, благородного страха перед этим существом. Только это бесконечное тепло его сытого тела.

На мягких приоткрытых губах не высохла кровь, он не вытер её — Лестат не выдержал и, не задумываясь о правильности своего поступка, прислонился к Магнусу в поцелуе. Он целовал так страстно только Никола, и только Никола так реагировал. Раньше. Теперь же он припал губами к дьяволу, и тот с радостью ему отвечал.

Отвечал, тащил его по небу, скрипел воротами и не отпускал. Пока не запер всё.

И тепла тоже больше не было. Никакого. Зато под ногами такие же холодные, как и снег, пыльные камни.

— Тебе придётся пойти в подземелье.

Они отошли от входа и остановились у лестницы. Магнус забыл про оставленные в тени на полу вещи, Лестат не решился напомнить.

— Почему?

— Во внутренних покоях один саркофаг. Мой. Внизу же есть ещё несколько.

— Я хочу быть с вами.

Магнус взял просмоленный факел и тут же со злостью пихнул назад.

— Уговор был только о ночах, но ни слова о том, что я буду рядом и днём.

— Прошу вас.

Лестат не боялся провести ночь в одиночестве. Беспокойство вызывало совсем другое — то, как поведёт себя Магнус, оставшись с самим собой, что он мог предпринять.

— Упрямец.

Вместо огня осталась груда нетлеющих побелевших углей. Лестат вздрогнул, всем своим естеством понимая, что вот-вот начнётся рассвет, солнце пройдёт сквозь решётку на окне, несмотря на синеву неба. Что двигаться всё труднее. И Магнус это понимал, поэтому уже достал камень и подозвал к лазу.

— Впереди будет такой же камень. Толкни его.

— Он же наверняка ужасно много весит, а я…

— Толкни!

Лестат не смел ослушаться. Не осталось ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться и возмущаться. Будто сквозь туман, живший исключительно в его потяжелевшей голове, он пробрался в маленькую комнату и по строгому указанию лёг в огромный саркофаг. В тесном пространстве Магнус прижался сзади и одной рукой ловко закрыл неподъемную на вид крышку.

— Завтра ты будешь сильнее, и солнце прогонит тебя значительно позже.

А Лестат успел заметить желтоватый свет на стене.


End file.
